


Peter Pan

by Speedy_Martian



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, I failed horrendously, if you have an AU idea, share it with the class, this is my first drabble, this popped into my head at 5 am, you’re free to interpret it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy_Martian/pseuds/Speedy_Martian
Summary: From what messed up Neverland did he come from?
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Iwai Munehisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peter Pan

Munehisa dragged his thumb and index finger across his eye lids, then glanced back up. 

A scrawny kid not too younger than himself looked at him through the lenses of pristine aviators from the comfort of his TV screen window. His elbow was propped up on the frame to support the cheek resting on his palm.

He oozed carelessness, but one second later and his smile was too sharp and too smug to fit a teenager who’s worries should be limited to mundane things like grades and girls. It would better fit a Yakuza member, Iwai would know.

Out of the screen came his other hand and the boy outstretched his palm to him in offering.

Munehisa suppressed any confusion that might leak through the neutral facade of his expression, but as he gazed up daringly from the boy’s hand to his eyes, his breath stuttered. 

A beautiful spectrum of cold colors reflected off his left amber lens, ranging from greens to blues and purples, contrasting the empty monotone of his gray eyes. 

Like light reflecting off a camera lens.

“Bored?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic to update on AO3. (throws confetti into the air) 
> 
> I wanted to start out small, and I’m not kidding when I say small. This was supposed to be 100 words shorter, alas, it was never meant to be.
> 
> Anyways, I’m a newbie here. I’m just starting out writing and if you like some rare Persona content, gimme a chance. I’m a shy little bean, I need some time to scrutinize my longer fics before I start posting them.
> 
> I already mentioned this in the tags, but this was kind of written on a whim? If anybody doesn’t get the camera imagery, it’s the eyeball. We all know the eyeball. I thought it’d be pretty neat to show off a visual manifestation of Adachi’s powers (and what hides behind them). 
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed! There’s gonna be more Persona content on the way. I have a whole dumpster of ideas that I have to organize and it’ll take time, but I’ll get there. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
